Enamorado de ti
by lovekogan.jarlos
Summary: Estar enamorado de ti es pésimo. No, estoy muy equivocado. Estar enamorado de ti es sensacional.


_**0olaa" Hoy vengo con una nueva historia para contar, espero y lo disfruten.**_

_**Sin más, esto es titulado:**_

_**Enamorado de ti**_

* * *

PVO LOGAN

Estar enamorado de ti es algo PESIMO.

Verte todos los días salir a la piscina, que te sientes en la camastra, tomes un rato el sol y después, mi tortura, te dediques a tus conquistas.

2 años, haciendo mis cuentas ES MUCHO. 2 años enamorado de ti y no poder olvidarte es una MALDITA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO.

¿Por qué? Bueno es porque tú nunca te fijaras en mí.

Ambos somos chicos, tu un galán y yo un pesimista. Que más pruebas puedo tener para olvidarte y no poder hacerlo.

Odio este sentimiento, según los estudios científicos, el amor es un sentimiento creado por el cerebro, pero si es así: PORQUE RAYOS NO PUEDO BLOQUEARLO.

Sabes ha veces Kendall me da mucha envidia, que el pueda estar con su persona amada y yo no, es algo que no puedo aguantar.

A veces me dan ganas de gritártelo todo, gritarte que Te Amo, que desde hace 2 años lo estoy, que tu eras la única razón por la que estoy aquí en Big Time Rush, que te agradezco todos estos años que estuvimos como amigos y, sobe todo, que no te preocupes por corresponder porque estoy dispuesto seguir como siempre, sin ti.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- siento que alguien me pregunta. Cuando me volteo me doy cuenta de que eres tu.

-Emmmm si, si estoy bien- logro decir.

-Llegue hace rato y me senté en el sofá, me preocupe cuando me di cuenta de que no te movías- me dice dedicándome una sonrisa – Acaso estabas pensando, es por eso que estabas tan concentrado viéndome en la piscina.

DIABLOS, acaso se dio cuenta, siento mis majillas arder, debo haberme puesto rojo, ahora que hago, ya se. A negarlo todo.

-¿QUÉ? Acaso estos loco, estaba pensando en mi relación con Camille, creo que todavía la quiero, pero no se si ella a mi- le digo, espero y me crea.

-Pues en mi opinión, es una idiota si no es así- estoy escuchando bien o en verdad lo dijo –Se perdería de algo increíble si ella te rechazara, es más yo creo que la persona que tenga tu corazón es muy afortunada en todos los sentido.

Creo que me volví a sonrojar, me acaba de dar un cumplido, por parte de él no me lo esperaba, normalmente es Kendall quien me levanta los ánimos diciéndome ese tipo de cosas.

-Gracias, pero la verdad no creo que ella piense eso- le digo fingiendo tristeza, estos años con mi mejor amiga, Camille Roberts, han servido de mucho para mejor en cuestiones de actuación.

-No seas tan pesimista, si no te acepta es porque ella no es esa persona especial que estas buscando- me dice como si el fuera el inteligente aquí.

-¿Desdé cuando eres tas "sabio"?- no puedo evitar preguntar.

-Creo que desde que a mi me sucede lo mismo- me dice, ahora él con un semblante triste.

-Pues entonces esa persona se lo pierde, tú eres una persona sensacional- upss eso ultimo se me salio sin previo aviso.

-¿Enserio piensas eso de mi?- me pregunta con un poco de ¿ilusión?

-Claro, estos años compartidos contigo son suficiente para decirte que eres una de las personas más sensacionales, impresionantes e increíbles que he conocido- creo que eso será suficiente para controlar mis deseos de decirle mis sentimientos.

-Gracias Logie- se acerca y me da un abrazó –que eso venga de ti me hace la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti- le digo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Sigues siendo el mismo Logan de siempre, eso hace que no pueda olvidarte- me dice muy cerca del oído, haciendo que me estremezca.

-¿A-a-a qu-queeee t-te re-ee-fieres c-con eeso?- logro articular.

-Te Quiero de una manera inimaginables- me dice mientras se separa de mi, posiciona una de sus manos en mi cintura y con la otra me sostiene mi barbilla, supongo que para que no perdamos contacto alguno.

-Para mí, esa persona especial eres tú- terminando de decir la oración más hermosa que había escuchado, me dio un besó, fue un beso maravillo, dulce, amoroso, tierno y expresaba todo lo que sentía por mi. Yo, obviamente, correspondí con los mismos sentimientos en el beso, pero pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizarlo un poco más.

Cuando nos separamos, no puede evitar decir:

-Para mí, esa persona especial eres tu James Daimond- y lo bese, fue un beso corto pero lleno de amor.

Cuando nos separamos, el rompió el abrazo y me guió al sofá donde el se sentó e hizo que yo lo hiciera en sus piernas. Yo, por iniciativa propia, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y me deje llevar por las dulces caricias que el me proporcionaba.

Nos quedamos así por un largo rato, era un momento único, un momento con el cual había estado soñando desde hace 2 años, nunca olvidaré este momento.

-Te amo Logan- me dice James, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Yo tambien te amo, James- y así cerramos nuestro amor, con un beso especial, uno de esos de los cuales odias el momento en que tu cuerpo pide más oxigeno para poder vivir.

Estar enamorado de ti es algo INCREIBLE.

Que ambos lleguemos a la piscina, nos acostemos juntos en una camastra, tomes un poco de sol y luego, la parte más sensacional del día, me digas cuanto me amas, me beses, abraces y acaricies, es lo más estupendo.

2 años, 2 años de espera han valido la pena. 2 años es mucho y, a pesar de eso, seguir enamorado de ti es sensacional.

Me encanta que la gente se ponga celosa de nuestra relación, porque saben que esto es amor verdadero y nadie lo va a poder cambiar.

Me enamoré de ti,

De eso estoy seguro.

Que va a durar para siempre,

Te lo aseguro.

* * *

**_Y bien, que les ha parecido._**

**_¿Les gustó o estuvo pésimo?_**

**_Por favor un review no hace daño a nadie, no dejarlo si. Daña muy feo mi autoestima y hace que no pueda actualizar rápido._**

**_Sin más me despido_**

**_Atte. Cinthya"_**


End file.
